USS Fires Of Liberty
by Rinter215
Summary: Having a Star Destroyer is a Fan's dream. However when an actual one is sent to the world of Remnant, the crew must survive the craziness of Aura and Semblance as they try to get home. Only thing is. Can they leave this world to her perilous fate? Or shall they stand to fight alongside them. No flames, just Review and comment.
1. Leaving Home

**_Hey everyone. Rinter215 here._**

 ** _So I've been on the verge of working on stories here and there but I left them on my computer as I not only have a bit of a writer's block on them, but having a bit of a uncomfortable feeling that many will not like the idea of them being displayed. This being one of them. Now I had this idea about a few months and I had to get it on Fanfiction. While I have a few chapters ready to go, this story is more or less a "no idea where I am going with this" type of story._**

 ** _That being said. It's always a great help when other give me ideas and while giving me constructive criticism gives me a few ides to roll with._**

 ** _There you have it. Now many of you will have questions and I'll be sure to answer as many as possible._**

 ** _The idea of this story is quite simple. Imagine having the resources to create a spaceship of your own design. Whether it's the Normandy from Mass Effect, The Infinity from Halo, or the Executor from Star Wars. Imagine having the ship and getting sucked into a universe of your desire. Now imagine all the trouble you could cause just to get home. That's basically the back story of the SD_**

 ** _The ship is far from invincibility. She has flaws weaknesses, but in the world of Remnant, I have yet to see a weapon or ship to take down even a standard Star Destroyer. That being said, the ships will be taking minor part in establishing their dominance and more focused on finding a way home._**

 ** _RWBY will show up as well as JNPR. How they meet and interact with the SD is an idea anyone can throw out there. I have yet to watch Vol 4 and I died a bit on Vol 3 so this story will take place in the very beginning of Vol 1._**

 ** _Now on to some assistance. I'm currently looking for some authors to co-write with me. I sometimes find it hard to differentiate the personalities of each characters. PM me if you like to know more._**

 ** _I'm also looking for any OC Infantry Companies/ Air Squadron/Calvary Troop/Armor Platoon for the Liberty. I am still debating on the effectiveness of the clone weapons will have on the Grimm, as well as the debate for Aura use._**

 ** _Until then, enjoy and comment._**

 ** _Talon,_**

* * *

I am afraid there is bad news. President Trump has yet again demanded that the Star destroyers return to Earth's atmosphere and turned over to the United State's hands. However as I am well aware, You are well away from the bastard's hands, correct? One less thing to worry about. That being said, You need to speed up your process of recruiting if you are to leave in a month's time.

On another topic, the Liberty is finished being loaded with her munitions and is in no doubt stocked for the exploration, I am currently looking for an Commander to help control her Ground forces. No doubt he or she will do grande in any battle the Liberty go into. Still, Our good friend from Colorado, Mr Luann has continued squandering the military prowess of the ship and demanded that your Star Destroyer be stripped of her weapons and replaced with scientists and politicians if we are to show any other world out there that we are peaceful. The damn fools. Every time, It's always "Show love, not guns" bullshit. Hopefully he will stop his rallies and give you some breathing room. But I don't think we will get off that lucky.

Now for the real reason I contacted you. A huge firefight erupted in the middle east and both Russia and America are gearing up for what may be World War III. As much as we would appreciate the help from the Fires Of Liberty, I have another mission for you. The Hubble space telescope has detected a large anomaly near the edge of Pluto, and I need someone I can trust to investigate it. Coordinates have been enclosed, and with your new Hyperdrive drive, should get you there in about four days. My bets are that it's another space rock, but there's no way we can be sure, be careful out there.

On another note, I hoped you are still thinking of my current request I asked of you in your latest reply. Best regards,

\- Kachina Flean

U.S.S Fires Of Liberty, high above Earth

March 1st, 2019

With a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a I-pad in the other, Admiral Talon Lake walked easily onto the bridge. The two bridge guards saluted, and Lake nodded at them as the bridge doors slid open at his approach.

As he stepped past the threshold, the familiar sounds of the Maiden's command and control center drifted into his ears. Presses on computer keyboards, the crackle of comm channels, and quiet conversation. His eyes took comfort in the sight of former naval personnel chatting with one another and working on terminals, while the central holo-table showed the Star destroyer's position near a larger form of the planet. The forward view-port, gave a clear view into the inky blackness of space while under it was the blue distinction of the Pacific. This was his home, and where he had felt comfortable for several months.

Lake's eyes met with Sergeant Maine, the leader of the bridge guard. "Admiral on deck!" he acknowledged, snapping to attention and raising a crisp salute while the rest of the bridge officers did the same. The Admiral stood and scanned the room before giving off a warm smile. "As you were."

While the officers resumed their work, the Admiral walked over to the view-port, stood and took a swig of his coffee. No sugar, he sighed, as he hated the inky and dull taste of sugarless coffee, but it didn't matter. Setting the drink down on the flat surface near the window, Lake began to thumb through his I-pad, checking for any important messages.

After reading the report from his friend, Kachina, He let out a big sigh and took another swig of his coffee. It's no surprised that he had a huge scuffle with the president. Ever since his coming to power, President Trump has been on everyone's nerve signing executive orders to gain what he could not get from the senate. Hell, he even tried to bomb Korea for accidentally flying near an aircraft carrier. If it hadn't been for the response of Britain and Russia condemning his words, the world would have already been at war

It got so bad that in November of 2017, Lake with a few others, began construction of the first ever Star destroyer. Fast forward to October of 2018, the Fires of Liberty was born and as a leap of faith, Talon took the warship out into orbit, and tried reentry. Miraculously, the ship survived and even more so, had no scorch mark. Then Talon began to add in the details that would ultimately turn the Liberty from a simple design to the Star Destroyer she was made to be.

With painstaking work, the Maiden was given her very own weapons as shown on the movies. The warship bristled with weapons emplacements. 60 XX-9 heavy turbo-laser batteries, as well as 60 NK-7 ion cannons. The ship also featured 6 dual heavy turbo-laser turrets, 2 quad heavy turbo-lasers, 3 triple medium turbo-lasers, and 2 medium turbo-lasers. The Imperial-class also featured 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets that lined the ventral superstructure flanking the command tower.

However, what made the Star Destroyer really unique and one of a kind was an experimental cannon perched in front of the ship. Designed for maximum effectiveness, the cannon was more or less a weapon powered by a prototype reactor, known as the Skywalker Reactor and focused through giant diamond crystals with devastating firepower to destroy an entire city on the minimum setting. The reactor at the stern of the ship fed energy into the various components of the Hyper-laser, including the primary power amplifier, the Hyper-laser power cell, the firing field amplifier, and the induction hyper-phase generators. When firing, the energy was redirected into eight tributary beam shafts located around the perimeter of the Hyper-laser cannon, producing lasers that were converged using focusing coils, forming one large beam powerful enough to destroy a city, gut a powerful ship with ease, or more so destroy mass amounts of land in a single hit. Having tested the beam on asteroids, The weapon was given the rightful name of the Messiah.

Within its vast belly hangar bay, an Imperial-class Star Destroyer typically carried an impressive complement of troops, consisting of seventy-two TIE/ln space superiority star-fighters, twenty AT-TE walkers, thirty AT-RT, and fifteen LA/AT Troop Transports. Despite its impressive SW complement, They were nonetheless equipped with modern technology such as fifteen M1-A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank, thirty Humvees, and ten Bradley fighting vehicles. In addition, She was also equipped with some new additions such as twenty-five MK-6 Amplified Mobility Platforms, fifteen SA-2 Sampson Utility Helicopters, and fifteen AT-99 Scorpion Attack Helicopters.

In addition, the Star destroyer kept to her original counterparts, having over 37,000 crew on board— 9,235 officers and 27,850 enlisted personnel. The complement of 9,700 clone-troopers added to a total of 46,803 crew and passengers. With the bridge being located in the upper half of the ship, the officer's quarters were located right below it. To complement its impressive crew size, all three vessel carried consumables for 2 years, with its liquid stores and holds for raw materials being located near its bow. Amidships, crew barracks, gunnery crew quarters, meeting rooms, training areas, and cell blocks were located in the vessels second 'step,' with four gradually up-sloping smaller 'steps' eventually leading to the ships 'neck' which connected it to its upper bridge section, deflector shield generators, and communications array. On the "side" of the ship existed the port lateral umbilical restocking vestibule

The Liberty was fully stocked and ready for deployment, having chosen retired military personnel for their crew, Air force for the fighters and gunships, Marine and Army to fill in the clone trooper ranks as well as their prior MOS such as cook, maintenance, and armorer, and Navy for up-keeping the weapons and status of the ship. The hull outside was painted and dark grey color with white markings around her, making the ship look more for war than for beauty. Her name proudly showing on each top side, with the American flag painted right behind. Before stood her designation: DDK-227. Hunter-killer. a mere perfect name for a ship designed originally to instill fear into the hearts of the innocent, though in this case, a taunt to those itching to take on the warship.

To top all that, The Liberty had their very own Artificial Intelligence. He was created with living tissue and given all the processing they would need to fully integrate into the ship as well as hold loyalty to the crew. The First generation avatar was even given the expanse of a near immortal life. Unfortunately the man responsible for their creation was killed when New York SWAT stormed his home looking for a serial killer who shockingly lived next door. Not only did SWAT kill an innocent, the killer got away. New York expressed their condolences to the family and as far as the news got, the family was well supported by the city.

Talon drank the rest of his coffee and look on the Holo-table. he put down the i-pad, and sighed once again. Then seemingly out of nowhere, he pulls out a bag of M&Ms and popped one in his mouth. "Clark"

A man in a red and blue superhero outfit materialized next to Lake. "How can I help, Admiral?"

Lake looked at the A.I and motioned to the holo-table. "I need a full update on the world news for today. and anything you spotted that could be considered a problem to the ship."

The A.I nodded and with a flick of purple in his natural blue color he cleared her throat. "Iran President Muhammad Shalora Has insisted that American forces depart their border immediately. As expected, President Trump and British Prime Minister Asher has denounce their threat and while British has maintain their troops in patrols, I can see there is a request from the White house to increase troops presence in southern Iraq. Also the ban on Muslim refugees has reached critical levels and to be honest, it's only a matter of time before things hits the fans hard, Admiral."

Talon nodded. "So another day in the world." he took a second to adjust himself before putting down his cup and clasping his hands behind his back. "Send word to Kachina. The Liberty will begin departure sequence within 2 hours. We have a request to investigate an anomaly near Pluto. We are going to check it out.

Clark nodded and his figure flickered off, allowing the admiral to return his gaze toward the viewpoint.

'Let us hope that I will be able to see you again' he thought as he gazed at the world.

'Let us hope for the best'

2 hours later.

"Attention Crew of the Flames of Liberty. This is Admiral Lake. I am afraid that upon hearing this, you may already know. North and South Korea are gearing for war. America will no doubt be joining the fight as will China, Russia, and Britain. It will be World War III in a matter of days, however we will not take part. I am authorizing protocol 193-87 in effect. We will jump to the edge of Jupiter and from there we will set sail on our long awaited deployment. I know we all have family on the planet, and for what I am ordering, I am truly sorry if we may never come back, but you all made a commitment to be a part of this mission. Lets get it done and return home. That is all, Admiral Lake out."

Lake watched as his message was sent out toward all the compartments within the mighty warship. He then looked toward his crew staring back at him. "I made the call. Set the coordinates to the orbit of Jupiter." Immediately the bridge teemed with consoles being punched in and conversations coming back to life. Clark looked around and with a turn of his head she looked at the Admiral. "Coordinates set."

Talon nodded in reply "Then lets rock."

Suddenly the stars became streaks as the Star Destroyer, the first and possibly the only one of her kind jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **As always, Like and comment. What should happen to the Ship now.**_


	2. Unknown Factor

**_Hey everyone. Rinter215 here._**

 _ **Having a Star Destroyer is a Fan's dream. However when an actual one is sent to the world of Remnant, the crew must survive the craziness of Aura and Semblance as they try to get home. Only thing is. Can they leave this world to her perilous fate? Or shall they stand to fight alongside them. No flames, just Review and comment.**_

 ** _Until then, enjoy._**

 ** _Talon,_**

* * *

The Fires of Liberty sailed silently past Pluto as she neared the anomaly. The bridge was quiet, save for the occasional conversation here and then. Talon stared at the holo-table, quietly replaying every scenario both he and Clark/Superman discussed. The A.I flickered on, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Admiral, in three minutes, we will be in range of the Anomaly. I highly suggest we proceed with caution."

Talon rubbed his chin before acknowledging. "Bring the ship to Code Echo, warning orange, Starfighters ready to deploy, I want everything loaded."

The Flames of Liberty began her sirens and within a few seconds there were sounds of boots running all throughout the decks. Crewman tended to their final checks on the Starfighters as the pilots jumped in the Cockpits. Talon walked over the viewpoint and used his binoculars to locate the anomaly.

The lone Star Destroyer passed the planet and began to scan for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Crewman Otto whistled as he scanned to the front of the Liberty. As he rotated his binoculars to the right, something caught his eye. He began to focus on it and what he saw startled him. The Anomaly wasn't a natural black hole or radioactive asteroid

It was a metal looking device.

Otto immediately grips his comms snd spoke. "Bridge. Starboard lookout, I got an unknown contact bearing 56 degrees to the right, approximately 80,000 yards."

Talon turned and spotted the device. "Sir." Came a voice. Talon continued to look at the device as he replied. "Yes?"

"You better take a look at this."

"I am looking at it, Mr Strogan."

The crewman Strogan rolled his eyes. "On the radar sir." That got Talons attention as he looked at the crewman. "There's something very peculiar"

Talon signed and followed Strogan until they reached his radar station. Talon took one glance and saw what was unusual. He pointed to Pluto located nearby.

"That's Pluto, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"The Liberty?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Then why don't I see..." Talon looked up at the Device hovering in front of the ship and tilted his head in confusion. "...see that?"

He turns to a nearby phone which runs along with everyone's headset and dialed a certain number. "Combat Captain. I got a visual on unknown contact bearing 56 degrees right, what do hold in that bearing?"

There was a silence then the operator spoke. "Bridge, TO, I got nothing on radar."

There was silence. No one moved. No one couldn't. Here was a device of unknown origins within the site of the Star destroyer, yet wasn't spotted on radar. Talon motioned to Strogan who opened up an open comm channel in an attempt to contact the object. "Unknown vessel in vicinity of the U.S.S Flames of Liberty, contact on this channel. Respond if possible."

Strogan lowered the mic and watched for any signs of activity from the object.

There was nothing, Talon began tapping his foot rapidly, wondering on his next move. Then he took he mic. "Observation, This is the Bridge. Charlie Oscar, over?"

The response was immediate. "Bridge, Observation, Charlie Oscar, over."

"Yeah, send out a probe to check it out, over" Talon Requested. "No problem. We'll send out a unit right away." Observation confirmed. Talon lowered the mic before stretching his arms. "Tell you what boys," he addressed the bridge. "This is a head stumper."

* * *

The probe neared the device as the bridge watched. Talon Sighed in frustration as the probe maneuvered around the object and even bumped into it to see any sign of life or movement.

nothing

His job done, Talon moved to return home but then he noticed that he got a message on his datapad. It was from the A.I Superman.

 _Careful Admiral,_ _there is something about this thing that can't be explained._

Talon put the datapad down and slowly walked over to the forward viewport. Even though he could see the object in the distance, it felt more, closer than it originally was. It made him uneasy, and a strange gnawing sensation formed near the back of his head.

"I... I don't like this. Helm, prep the Hyperspace generators, let's back away to a farther dista – "

"Woah... Admiral? The sensor readings just spiked off the charts!" said Strogan.

Suddenly, a minor shock wave shook its way through the ship, vibrating the chairs and terminals and causing Talon to grit his teeth.

"What was that! Clark, report?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know Admiral, some kind of energy pulse... It's not like anything I've ever seen. I recommend relocating the _Liberty_ to a greater distance."

"Agreed, prepare the ship for Hyp– "

Time seemed to pause for Talon, as he suddenly felt a gut-wrenching falling sensation of something hitting the _Liberty_. The object had looked to hit the Star Destroyer with a blueish beam. the red beam engulfed the entire ship, blinding everyone on board. when it finally receded Talon found him self on the ground, having been thrown off his feet.

"Admiral!" he heard, as Maine came into his field of vision, blood trickling down his cheek from a wound on his temple. "Get up Admiral!" he said, putting gloved hands around Talon's midsection.

The bridge was in disarray. Crew members were writhing on the floor in pain, shouting to each other, scared and confused. Talon struggled to his feet.

"SITREP!" he bellowed, wanting an immediate handle on the situation.

The voice of Superman echoed throughout the bridge.

"Admiral, all major systems are currently undergoing a hard restart. Shields are offline. Weapons systems are online. Hyperspace capabilities are offline. Sensors are offline. Life support is online. Main reactors are offline. Secondary reactors are offline. Emergency power is online."

"What the hell happened!" yelled Talon, although in his gut he had a feeling he already knew.

"Unknown sir, not enough data to determine our circumstances," replied Superman.

Just then, the emergency lighting cut out, only to be replaced seconds later by dull white, flickering lights.

"Secondary reactors online. There is sufficient power to activate our sensor suite," said Clark.

"Do it! Find out what's going on!" ordered Talon. He looked around and glared at the object. "Clark, weapon available?"

"Yes, admiral."

"Heat up the Messiah! Full power. Obliterate that fucker!"

The soft hum of the Star Destroyer"s most powerful weapon was then heard. The hum began to get louder as the bridge became silent. All who were scared were angry. The ship was now ready to retaliate.

Superman's avatar began to glow red, his eyes bright white as the Messiah reached her full charge. "Ready to fire."

Talon didn't hesitate. "Fire!"

The Messiah's cannon boomed. The entire ship complement was thrown off their feet as the lightning blue beam streaked forward toward the object

in a spectacular flash of light, the object was hit by the Messiah's beam, and exploded, sending shrapnel spewing out in all directions. The bridge erupted in cheers as the opposing aggressor was destroyed.

Superman returned to his original avatar colors but still retained his grim look. Talon did not fail to noticed this.

"Everything alright, Supes?"

The A.I looked at the Admiral and shook his head. "Something has happened. we are no longer in Kansas."

The Admiral almost choked on his spit, coughing violently.

He turned back to his bridge and was met with the sort of organized chaos that could only be found on a warship.

Navy and Marine bridge personnel were running back and forth, tapping furiously into consoles, and shouting into communicators, or at him, the cacophony of noise washing over Talon.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Scanners are showing no sign of Pluto!"

"What were we hit with?"

"Ask me that when I know the answer!"

Talon looked around and took a deep breath. Granted he was confused too but as the leader of the _L_ _iberty_ it was his job to calm the ship and lead her even in situations like this. To over come something of this magnitude, well, in space is stars, asteroids and planets. All they had to do was find a planet with living breatable air to land and get a better fix on where they were at.

"AT EASE!" He screamed. The bridge became quiet, indicating the Admiral to continue. "I understand the situation we are in, however that does not change anything. As forth my first task is to find any planets. lets go to the nearest one and land to gain a better layout of where we are."

"Admiral" Clark responded. "There is a planet with sustainable life nearby. I will move the ship and place her in orbit. However, while we go there, I will be needing some peace and quiet so I can better study the technology they have."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "A planet with life on it..."

He stood there weighing his options, before nodding. "Then anchors aweigh, Supes."

* * *

"Remnant?!" Strogan exclaimed in surprise. "If this is Remnant, where the hell is the Altesian forces? I would expect with the way they are considered the best on this planet, they at least have space technology already."

Over the past two day since they had set out, Clark had been briefing them on the forces of Remnant. So far they learned of the Faunus, the Grimm, the Hunstman, the White Fang, Aura, and Semblance. There had been a few jokes and jabs here and there poking fun at the Huntsman having to resort to having a shield to protect them, but their were some who felt very disappointed Talon included

These natives were strange, Advanced in some areas, yet primitive in others. He respected them, but in terms of warfare...The Liberty alone could knock out the Kingdom of Atlas in a fortnight.

The Liberty was now above the planet as they were discussing the inhabitance.

"Because these natives use a form of dust, it is not able to be used for space exploration. Needless to say, our presence as of now is not even noticed, yet we are in orbit right above them." Talon pointed out.

"The Admiral's right. There are no signs of any technology or anything space like whatsoever," confirmed Clark. What he said next startled Talon, as he never thought he would hear an AI sound... frightened. "Admiral... I don't know what to do. This situation is outside my logic parameters. I'm in the process of _rewriting_ them and I still don't have a clue what to do…"

Talon looked around the now dead-silent bridge. thirty-two pairs of eyes looked back at him. They looked to him for guidance, direction, orders, something... anything. They needed him to lead them.

And so he would.

Talon spoke with a calm yet firm voice laced with authority and confidence, and he could instantly see the calming effect his voice had on the men and women of his bridge crew. The needed him to give them focus and direction in order to ultimately to lead them out of this….whatever _this_ was.

"Clark, what's the situation with our power?" he asked.

Primary reactors are online. Holding strong"

"Okay. Find out what's going on throughout the rest of the ship. I want damage reports, casualty lists, system status confirmation, everything. All personnel are to report to battle-stations immediately."

"Battle-stations sir?" the _Liberty_ 's comms officer asked, a bit worriedly, at the Admiral's words.

"Just in case." Talon reassured the officer before turning his attention back to hi A.I. "Anything else?"

Clark looked uneasy. "Admiral, I...while we were discussing the planet, I was monitoring a nearby faunus settlement. It appears to be under attack by a human fraction similar to the White who call themselves the Black Sacrament. I do not know if you are willing but in a few hours the settlement will be overrun.

The bridge went silent again.

Talon rubbed his head slowly as he looked to decide on what to do. The look on everyone's face was that of uncertainty and conflict. Maybe...

No!

Talon looked up and took a deep breath before he turned to the A.I

"How many Marines and Army Ground pounders do we have ready.

* * *

 _ **As always, Like and comment. What should happen to the Ship now.**_


	3. Shock and Awe

**_Hey everyone. Rinter215 here._**

 _ **Having a Star Destroyer is a Fan's dream. However when an actual one is sent to the world of Remnant, the crew must survive the craziness of Aura and Semblance as they try to get home. Only thing is. Can they leave this world to her perilous fate? Or shall they stand to fight alongside them. No flames, just Review and comment.**_

 ** _Until then, enjoy._**

 ** _Talon,_**

* * *

I sigh internally as we fly towards the battle zone, taking out an iPad.

 _Let's see here._ I thought as I look at the terrain around the village. _Most of it is forest or hills, at least from our preliminary scans. Still, I have something to work with._

"Beta squad, listen up." I order. "From here on out, code names only. We will be infiltrating the town under siege from the south, the border closest to the tree line, while Alpha and Delta will approach from the east and west." I send a copy of the strategy to all of the soldiers present. "Judgement Company, here is the plan." I say, switching to the Company signal. "While I and Beta Squad are infiltrating the CZ, Alpha and Delta will be approaching from the the east and west respectively. Gamma squad assume positions at Hunter's discretion, Fox and Echo squads will approach from the south. Ravager Company is on reserve status for this battle, and finally, Peacemaker Platoon is being deployed as well." I pause to take a breath. "Officers, take command of your squads. Wait for my signal to begin the assault." A chorus of both standard military and heavily begrudging 'yes sir's is their reply.

 _"Punisher, I have to ask."_ One of the troopers aboard with me begins. I look at him. One of my battle brothers of Beta Squad, Sergeant Lee, aka, Frag. _"Why are we helping these people, this village."_ He stops as I look away at a map. We have less than two minutes till we arrive.

"All LAAT's, close blast doors and begin combat descent." I order, grabbing onto the overhead bar to stay on my feet, as do all of my squad as the aircraft/spacecraft tilts heavily. "I can't honestly answer that, Frag." I reply, switching to squad frequency. "This battle may end up alienating us from some of the reigning government on this planet, especially if they are racist bastards, however the Commander said that the Admiral is adamant about us helping here." I look at the rest of my squad as I take a moment to unsling my upgraded DC-15A rifle from my shoulder and priming it, all with one hand. "We simply need to follow our orders. Do any of you have any objections to that?" I look at the four others in the ship with me.

None of them raise their hands, not even 2nd Lieutenant Omar, or Blue, who despises me for being half his age yet his superior.

 _"Beta Squad, we are approaching the drop zone. So far the enemy doesn't seem to have noticed us._ " Our pilot informs us. _"Be wary regardless. Godspeed."_

We feel the craft level out swiftly and slow down before halting. The doors open and we exit quietly, guns at the ready. Seeing nobody in the immediate vicinity, I lead the way into the forest towards the town. We walk in virtual silence, brushing past plants and bushes without a word or a sound between us, all the while the noises of a fight read our ears, and grows steadily louder.

When we reach the edge of the forest surrounding the village, I raise my hand and we halt, each of us dropping into a crouch.

"Alright. We've made it to the edge of the forest without delay." I inform the rest of the Company, looking into the village and seeing the attackers and villagers run about. "From what I can tell from our current position, there appears to be a large number of assailants in black armor and black masks decorated to resemble a Knight's helmet. Villagers have seemingly no defense. Beta Squad will infiltrate and send the flare when in position." I raise my hand and signal the march to my squad mates.

We hesitate at the edge of the woods for a moment, making sure none were looking our way before Blue and I rush towards the edge of the village, making it in less than five seconds and flattening our backs against a house. I peer around the edge and barely restrain myself from flinching back at the sight of a villager being brutally desecrated by one of the black clad fighters.

 _No, not fighters… Mongrels. Worse than animals. They must die._ I think in rage, my hands clenching harshly on my blaster rifle as I look around the rest of the area in my view, and, seeing no one is looking at our 'no man's land', gesture for the rest of my squad to follow.

 _"Where are we going from here, Captain?_ " Blue asks, biting out my rank after the others arrive. I ignore him and keep looking at the street.

"It appears that there is some distance between us and the center of the CZ. We need to get there. Now, while it would be best to get there before beginning the assault, these beast's are slaughtering the townspeople and desecrating their bodies." I pull back behind the wall and look at the other four members of my squad. "Blue, take two of the men and get to the village center. When you're there, light the flare and begin the assault." He hmphs but does as I ask, taking Psycho and Frag, leaving Magnet with me. Turning away from them as they go, I look at the street we're next to once again. "Magnet, if you were to launch a surprise attack, where would it be from?" I ask, looking at the various gaps in between houses before locking onto a belltower further down.

 _"Probably from somewhere high up, like a roof or tower."_ She replies, and I can practically feel her interested gaze on my back. _"Why do you ask, sir?"_

"Follow me, we're going up." I reply, before slipping into the street, making sure to keep close to the house.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Somebody yells from our left. I look at the person who just exited the house, internally cursing myself for my oversight as the armored man approaches us. "Well, what are you-!"

He doesn't get to finish before six shots hit him, two to the face and four to the chest. I lower my blaster and look at Magnet, who rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

 _"I didn't mean to fire exactly when you did, Cap."_ She say, snapping a sloppy salute. _"Just kinda, happened."_ I shake my head in amusement. She earned her callsign for that reason, partly.

I resume my ready position, marching forward, this time prepared for enemies in the house to exit. I hear a noise to our left and fall into a kneel as I point my blaster in that direction, before lowering it.

It's a civilian. Specifically, a next to dead one, cuts all over and several large ones across her back. I walk over cautiously, eyes open for enemy traps as Magnet covers my back. I kneel next to the dying woman as my eyes sweep our surroundings.

"Please…" I hear her say, and turn my head to look, only to flinch slightly. Her eyes, they're, slits? I do a quick look over her form and find a tail of some type-likely a cat type animal tail-attached to her as well. "The Black Sacrament, they're killing children." She breaks off into a cough and I lay a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer what comfort I can. "Please, save them." Her head lands lightly against the ground, eyes closed as she stops breathing.

I waste no time in standing and rushing out of the alley towards the bell tower, disregarding most stealth for speed, and I hear Magnet behind me following.

"Blue, what is your position?" I radio, as I pass by a pair of the black garbed attackers, who have a teenaged boy in their hands, bruised and bloody with a pair of animal ears on his head looking like they've been cut in half.

The next moment, my gun has cut the one on the left down, but instead of sending the other to her doom, it is absorbed, sending her stumbling, but not killing her.

What? I think in shock, as she draws a gun. That was enough to overload six men! I freeze momentarily, and she levels the gun at me, almost getting a shot off before multiple lasers arc into her torso and head, killing her. I stand frozen for a moment before shaking my head and putting a hand to my helmet, swapping to the Company signal, looking at the boy who has by this point fallen to the ground, lifeless.

Damn it. Twice now that civilians have died right in front of me. Damn it! I curse in my mind. This 'Aura' is even more effective than I anticipated.

"All units be advised, the enemy appears to have some among them with active Aura. One of them took a blaster bolt to the chest from my weapon without taking damage. Multiple shots appear effective." I inform the Company, shortly before a red flare takes to the skies. "All units, advance." I order, once again advancing to the tower. I kick the door to the building open, leading with my weapon, Magnet coming in directly after me, sweeping the left half as I sweep the right.

We advance through separate doors, checking to ensure the building is cleared, before going up. Once we hit the top of the stairs, I step out into the tower, now officially having the highest view currently available. My men are highlighted in blue by my visor, and I switch to infrared mode. My men are once again highlighted in blue while everything else is given in different shades of red, or white for living heat sources.

"Alpha, you are approaching what appears to be a hotspot of activity. Be careful." I inform them, my view shifting over the entire battlefield that is a town. "Echo, Fox, there appears to be a congregation of civilians in a house near your position, as well as two or three pairs of hostiles searching them. Take them out and take the civilians into protective custody." My gaze turns to the west. "Delta squad, you appear to be approaching something big, but I cannot identify, proceed with extreme caution and take down the targets with extreme prejudice. Gamma, pick your prey." I look around myself to see several heat sources passing by beneath me.

I raise my rifle, switching out of infrared to see who is near my perch, and see a group or three civilians, two limping while carrying an unconscious or dead woman with her arms over their shoulders. I hear Magnet draw a breath, before two shots ring out next to me, their bolts tracking through a window of one of the buildings near the group, causing them to jump as a thud sounds.

A loud thud. I look at what Magnet saw to see several assailants hiding in the building, though, once they realize their cover is blown, they exit through the wall, aiming at the civilians, all of whom appear to have some sort of animalistic trait to them, causing the two conscious ones to pale and stumble in fear.

I aim and hold the trigger, sending blaster bolts into all of them, killing two as Magnet kills the other three. The civilians look up at us, eyes wide, cautionate and distrustful. I jump from my perch, hitting the roof and sliding down the shingles and leaping to the ground, flipping as I go.

I land in a crouch and stand before approaching the civilians. I turn my head slightly away and put a hand to my helmet.

"Judgement Company, report." I call.

 _"Alpha Squad reporting, encountering heavy resistance from at least twenty hostiles. As you said, many have this 'Aura', but we're holding out. Should be done within half an hour. One casualty, no deaths._ " Second Lieutenant Lawrence, or Order replies.

 _"Gamma Squad, targets have been picked off as possible, no retaliation leads me to believe that the enemy has no long range capabilities. No casualties."_ Hunter reports.

 _"Delta Squad reporting, we're pinned down against enemy heavy weaponry. The machine they have is some sort of spider droid or tank. It's fast, and powerful. Peacemaker support has been requested to our location and we are currently holding out. Four casualties, two deaths." _ Second Lieutenant Cooper, or Crosshair informs me.

 _"Echo Squad here, Fox squad and us have our position secured, it is currently safe for refuge, though not if that spider droid thing comes by. No casualties for either Squad."_ Second Lieutenant Pargon, or Gargoyle reports. I lower my hand from my helmet and turn back to the civilians, who have slowly edged backwards there while I listened to the reports.

"There is a safe zone established in the southern end of the town. If you wish to head there, you will have the best chance of surviving the attack." I inform them, and the boy on the left narrows his eyes at me, opening his mouth, but I cut him off. "Currently, you are in a combat zone with next to no combat experience. Leave this to the professionals and get to the SZ, otherwise your interference could lead to even more deaths."

He grinds his teeth but nods, and the two once again begin dragging the woman off, though this time with a destination in mind.

I watch as they go, looking for potential hostiles in their way.

" _Hey, boss."_ Psycho calls over the comm. _"We need a bit of help. We're pinned down near the center of town, and uh… Well, there's a child here, sir, but it looks like these guys are gunning for her."_ I pull up a map on my HUD, and locate the beacons for my squad mates. Well, it would seem they're stuck in a building roughly a hundred meters from me, only through the tower building.

"Magnet, do you see them?" I ask, turning my gaze towards the tower occupant, seeing her weapon pointed in our squad's direction.

 _"I see eight hostiles, several armed with melee weapons as well as ranged. They're trying to approach our team, but Blue and Frag appear to be keeping them busy while Psycho is looking for a safe way through." _ She informs me. I reply an affirmative and begin racing around the building. "I'll cover your approach, Cap." I reach the other side to hear the sounds of combat getting much louder. I race past two more houses, casting glances around them to assure myself that no one is sneaking up on me.

I reach the town square, which is where my squad appears to be holed up.

 _"Judgement Company, be advised."_ Hunter calls. _"More hostiles are approaching the CZ, and they're not being slow about it. ETA roughly three minutes at this pace, and they're going to be coming in right behind you, Delta Squad. Gamma Squad is picking off as many as possible, but there are too many for us to eliminate alone. Expect roughly thirty to forty hostiles."_

If I'm right. I begin thinking as I stare at the eight Black Sacrament before me. Most of them have their backs to me, trying to hail the rest of Beta Squad with gunfire, and those that can't are trying to get close only to be ushered away by Frag and Blue. The only one looking away from them is also looking away from me. Taking these ones out should not be too hard. Have to do it quick before the reinforcements arrive, otherwise we might lose Delta to a pincer attack.

I level the barrel of my gun at the back of one of the gunmen, breathing in calmly and out. In, and out.

Three in close group. Work from left to right. I think, before pulling the trigger rapidly as I switch targets, firing the second blaster bolt at my third target before the first one even hit, already moving on to my fourth target, who must have heard my firing, and was turning to face me.

Sadly for him, he was greeted by the sight of three blaster bolts.

"Ambush!" One of the remaining Black Sacrament cries as he crouches while turning to aim at me, only to be cut down by fire from Frag.

 _"About time, Punisher."_ He comments with a bit of snark. I smirk beneath my helmet as I aim at the next one as he turns to fire at me, the other two trying to keep the rest of my squad down, even while they pop out and take shots, though the ones that hit are absorbed by the Aura these people have.

How irritating.

A loud crack sounds before the head on one of our opponent's straight up vanishes, splattering blood all over his ally, causing him to panic as he and the other remaining Sacrament soldier are torn down by shots from both sides.

A laugh sounds from across the way as the three come over to me, in varying degrees of excitement, relief, and downright displeasure.

 _"Guess they just couldn't handle entry from both sides, huh boss?"_ Psycho asks with a giggle. I shake my head at her antics before getting serious.

"Psycho, get the child you spoke about to the SZ, then get back here, pronto." I order. She snaps a salute.

 _"Yessir!"_ She says before going to the child peeking around the corner of where the three of my squadmates were before.

"Hunter, report." I call as I turn away.

 _"Hostiles inbound, ETA currently one minute. They managed to accelerate their charge, and we can barely target them at this point. Likely they have a powerful Aura user with an accelerative Semblance."_ He replies, obviously focusing on shooting somebody. _"We can barely hit them anymore. They are breaking physical laws, and I don't like it, Punisher. Some of them are even hitting our blaster bolts and bullets out of the air. ETA, thirty five seconds. Delta, advise you hole up fast. These guys aren't playing around, they're likely the aces in the hole. Already lost six of my boys to them. Hunter out."_

I grit my teeth beneath my helmet, trying to calm down.

"Delta, report!" I snap.

 _"Crosshair reporting, we're still pinned by this spider droid. Our blaster bolts can't get through its hide and bullets just bounce. We're losing cover fast to its cannon. I don't know how much longer we can hold against it."_ He reports.

"Peacemaker platoon, where are you? Delta is getting destroyed out there?" I ask as I motion my squad to follow and we begin to make our way to Delta's position.

 _"Peacemaker 1-1 here, en route to drop zone, ETA forty seconds."_ I hear the commander reply.

"That's twenty seconds over what we can likely afford, make it snappish!" I order before changing frequency as we come out begin the spider droid, stopping behind a house.

Now what? I think desperately. If I divert Foxtrot or Echo Squad's to assist us, the civilians could be placed in danger. Alpha is likely still pinned against the rest of the Sacrament forces, so, I suppose there's nothing else left to do.

"Command, this is Punisher, we need Ravager Company. I repeat, deploy Ravager Company." I motion for Blue to get behind a house across the way, and peak around the corner at the machine.

 _"Judgement Company, this is Madman. The Ravagers are on the way, be there in about twenty seconds."_ Madman says with a cackle. _"We were just hovering here, now let's dive to the fight boys!" _ The airwaves are filled with a loud yell before they cut off.

 _"Ten seconds till enemy contact, Delta!"_ Hunter calls urgently.

"Beta Squad, attack sequence Theta-2!" I call, moving out from behind the house as Blue does the same with his, both of us firing upon the mech. My blaster bolts burn away slight patches of the machines armor as Blue's bullets bounce off of its armor. Frag runs between our positions, firing as rapidly as possible, though all of his attacks have no effect.

The machine turns to face is and levels it's cannon at me. I fire several bolts at it, scoring one in the barrel that seemed to do nothing as it charges it's shot regardless. I curse and roll behind the house I had been behind shortly before the land I had been on previously vanished.

Then the sounds of screams and bullets flying reaches my ears.

"Delta, Beta, report!" I bite as I get up with Psycho's help, who had just arrived, and look around my new ruined wall.

 _"We're getting our asses handed to us, Captain!"_ Crosshair yells. _"They're just too damn fast, shit!"_ I hear a yell come over the comms as one of the new assailants approaches.

 _He's practically a blur!_ I thought in shock as I lead him and fire, hitting him in the head. This proves to be a mistake as he turns to me, having only slightly stumbled. I shiver as the gaze of his blood red mask rests on my.

 **"Are you the leader of this group?"** His modulated voice asks, sounding for all intents and purposes like a demon, sending shivers down my spine, even though the mech was walking away from us "Well?"

"I am." I reply, stepping out with Psycho behind me, Blue and Frag exiting their cover across from us. "Am I to assume that you are the leader of this attack?"

 **"Indeed, I am one of the Black Sacrament's elite, the Jaegers."** He replies.

 _"Delta Squad acting commander Gravity reporting, our enemies are moving much slower than they were. I don't know what happened but I'm happy. Ravager Company has landed a little ways from our position, so we should be alright for a little while."_ Gravity reports. _"The only problem is that spider droid. Twelve casualties, eight deaths."_

"Almost twenty of my men have fallen to your forces, I hope you understand I can't forgive that." I calmly inform him, leveling my blaster rifle at his chest. "For their sakes, I must stop you here."

 **"You may try. I have lost over forty men and women in this attack thanks to you and yours."** He takes a sprinter's stance. "For that, I'll kill you all." He charges, and. I barely have the time to dive out of the way before he's where I was. Blue and Frag open fire as Psycho steps between him and me, bringing her weapon to bear. He dodges the shots and bats her gun away, just before a bolt from my gun hit his chest, causing him to stumble.

My squad jumps on the chance and opens fire relentlessly, scoring a few hits before the man growls and draws a hammer off of his waist.

Mjolnir? I wonder as I stand and continue firing, even as he blocks our shot without problem.

"Judgement and Ravager Companies, this is Punisher." I radioed. We appear to have encountered the leader of this attack. He's too fast for us to hit, we need support!"

 _"Somebody call for heavy mechanized assistance?"_ A smug voice asks as an LAAT with a AT-TE, lands down the street, all its guns immediately targeting the man and firing.

Apparently, discretion is the better part of valor as he evades the shots like the plague, though he manages to still take out several from Judgement Company. In his attempts to evade, we manage to score light but fast hits as cracks sound from the forest and dust kicks up around the man's feet, Hunter obviously holding a grudge as the sounds of a battle outside increase, mainly with a large explosion.

 _"Peacemaker 1-3 here, spider droid has been disposed of. Commencing elimination of hostiles."_ One of the AT-TE pilots calls.

All of us continued firing at this Jaeger and moved around him in circles, reloading when necessary. He took advantage of those momentary lulls to strike, often removing a soldier from combat.

Slowly but surely we whittle away at him as more as more troopers arrive around us, some the blue of Judgment, others the red of Ravager. I watch as the man grows progressively slower and slower, until with a burst of speed, he shoots through our encirclement, taking four men out with him, at the cost of absorbing at least twelve shots.

I find him at the end of the street, giving a mocking salute.

 **"You are all worthy soldiers. I underestimated you this time, but never again. Next time, I'll kill you. Know this, by my name of Nemesis, I will end you all."** He informs us before leaving. I sigh as I lower my weapon, feeling incredibly tired as gunshots sound in the distance.

"All units, report casualties once fighting has finished." I order.

* * *

All told, we only lost twenty two men out of our total of two hundred, though all of them were from Judgement Company. The little girl who Beta saved grew very attached to Psycho and Magnet, always being carried by one of them. Neither really minded, even though both had their noses bruised by her horns, and her vibrant red hair hurt Magnet to look at.

Both Judgement and Ravager were required to stay on site while the government took its time to arrive, and protect the villagers that had remained as a medical team handed out medical aid and supplies to help them get more comfortable. Surprisingly, the Black Sacrament didn't come back. Though I have a feeling we've only just begun to see the beginning of our involvement with them.

* * *

 _ **As always, Like and comment. What should happen to the Ship now.**_


	4. Reaction

**_Hey everyone. Rinter215 here._**

 _ **Having a Star Destroyer is a Fan's dream. However when an actual one is sent to the world of Remnant, the crew must survive the craziness of Aura and Semblance as they try to get home. Only thing is. Can they leave this world to her perilous fate? Or shall they stand to fight alongside them. No flames, just Review and comment.**_

 ** _Until then, enjoy._**

 ** _Talon,_**

* * *

"Admiral. Punisher reports the settlements secured. twenty K.I.A. So far light." Clark reported to Talon.

The admiral nodded and turned away from the A.I to gaze out of the viewpoint. Beside him Clark was watching as some Navy personnel relaxed in the lounge under the bridge. One of them was playing golf and shot a golf ball into a coffee cup.

"Mmm! You see that?" A nearby officer in a suit asked.

"Yes sir." Another at a computer screen asked.

"No you didn't, you were watching the monitor. I love this putter Logan! I love this putter!" The A.I smirked before returning to his work. Around him the command center was bustling with life. Operators were giving orders and clearing LA/ATs to take off or land while others used their computers to scan areas of the planet.

The door opened to reveal the chief scientist, Grace who came in with a scowl. and marched over to Talon. "Admiral. You know I used to think it was benign neglect. But now I see you're intentionally screwing me."

"You know Grace. I enjoy our little chats." Talon said without looking at her. He looked at his data pad and moved it around until it showed the settlement turning around, he placed it on the holo table only for Grace to intentionally spill her coffee on it

"Oops." Talon was listening now. "I need a research team down there. Not some Military division hurting the population."

"Well I think we did a good job protecting them from the Black Sacrament." Talon said.

"Lucky?" Grace asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah." Talon said.

"How is this in anyway lucky?" Grace pushed

"Lucky that the settlement didn't go up in arms as we moved in. Lucky that the Black Sacrament was barely anything new to our Ground Pounders who it seem have way more experience than these natives." Talon explained.

Grace approached him as he tended to the OPS HALO station, a holographic projection table providing 3D imaging of topography and battlefield operations linked to satellites.

"The last thing I need other than my team down there is more trigger-happy morons down there with us!" Grace said.

"HEY!" Talon pointed a knife hand at her. "First off! Trigger-happy morons don't wear expensive armor and use weapons efficiently! Secondly," He began, getting calmer at secondly, "you're supposed to be figuring out a way to win the hearts and the minds of the natives. Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? By showing that we are not all barbarians, they'll start trusting us!"

"Yeah bad things tends to happen when you use machine guns on them."

Talon was getting fed up with Grace. "Right. Come here." He said bringing her to his room. "I can't, I can't." He mumbled.

He walked toward his desk, picked up a paper and shoved it to Grace. "Look at this! We have no way home, No way to refuel, or even a way to rearm. we are stuck here and without any way to resupply. this little paper describes the lack of resources the planet as for out little boat, forcing us to work over time to find a solution. Without these, there is no such thing as defense or assistance to our boys down there and we may as well be throwing rocks! Comprendo? Now the White Fang, and the Black Sacrament are threatening our whole operation. We're on the brink of a war we don't need nor want!"

Grace looked at him with little change in her expression.

"Grace. Look. Maybe you don't give a shit about our people especially our warriors, but I do! But I don't want to make us look like we are invading but the military is down there for a reason. That's why your program exists. So take what you have and get me some good results!" Talon said in a tone ending the conversation.

Grace stormed out of the center and back to her labs to gather her things and staff. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew Talon was right.

Whether she liked it or not. The military was down there to stay.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Beacon academy_

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of the academy sat in his office with his fellow teacher and Huntress Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda could only twitch her brow in irritation, but couldn't deny her curiosity at why Ozpin brought her here. Usually it was matters of great importance and it didn't take that hard of a guess as to why she was here.

"What is this about Ozpin?" Glynda inquired.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, wordlessly bringing up a screen and playing the video he had prepared to show her. What it showed was none other than a company of white armored soldiers taking on the terrorist group the Black Sacrament. With surprising precision and coordination. Every one of the soldiers seemed more than capable of taking down the terrorist group on their own yet they used coordination to take out a bulk of them with great 'ease'.

Ozpin noted that the men who seemed to have no abilities had done just as exceptional victory as them both who did have these unusual powers. The white armored soldiers worked in tandem to take down the leader which was extraordinary to watch in it of themselves. Shortly afterwards, multiple videos surrounded the main one of videos captured on the dozens of scrolls civilians had, taking pictures and videos of the company standing together. Their leader wearing what appears to be a kilt standing in front of them helmet still on. and behind said trooper was a massive ship looming in the distance

The videos all paused after that. There was silence in the office as the two seasoned warriors stared at the enhanced images of all the soldiers.

"Who are they Ozpin?" Glynda said "We've all seen how Atlas uses it's soldiers, but this makes them look like kids handling guns."

"That's because they do not belong on this planet" Ozpin stated, standing up out of his chair surprising Glynda

"They don't live on here?" Glynda said in surprise "How?"

"A confirmation from our old friend living there.'" Ozpin said "They first arrived in the settlement yesterday in the afternoon and in the span of four hours saved the town from the Black Sacrament."

"What was it that they called themselves?" Glynda asked Ozpin

"Clone Troopers" Ozpin said "A rather…odd name for themselves. Not to mention the ship behind them has the name Fires of Liberty. An unusual name for a ship considering all of ours are named to for color and individuality. Judging from the looks of their gear and battle prowess, it's safe to surmise that they have been doing this for a while now"

"That still doesn't answer the question of who they are" Glynda pointed out "In all my years as a Huntress, I've never once met or heard a whisper of anybody like these people Honestly this scares me."

Ozpin zoomed in the Ship herself. The ship looked very war like and aggressive when compared to the ships Atlas had. No doubt the new comers had power on their side. "Still no idea who they are" Qrow added

"Indeed' Ozpin said "I have done a background check on all of them and have found, nothing. There are no records of any of these people existing up until yesterday"

"What are you saying?" Glynda asked "That these individuals just magically appeared here from out of nowhere. What are we going to do then Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't answer at first, instead choosing to walk over to window of his office, staring down at Beacon academy and the City of Vale with it.

"I think I would like to meet these…clone troopers"

* * *

 _ **As always, Like and comment. What should happen to the Ship now.**_

Imperial Class Star Destroyer

 _ **DDK-227: U.S.S Fires Of Liberty:**_

 **8,000 Infantry, 50 Armor, 760 Fighter, 80 LA/AT**

 **A: Infantry: 1st American Division (8,000)**

 **4000 Army (G.I) Regiment:**

1\. Ravager Company: 500 Troopers

2\. Judgement: 500 Troopers

3\. Hunter: 500 Troopers

4\. Galadhrim: 500 Troopers

5\. Saber: 500 Troopers

6\. Spartan: 500 Troopers

7\. Viking: 500 Troopers

8\. Mako: 500 Troopers

 **4,000 Marine (Devildog) Regiment**

1\. Outlaw: 500 Troopers

2\. Hangman: 500 Troopers

3\. Trapper: 500 Troopers

4\. Badger: 500 Troopers

5\. Raptor: 500 Troopers

6\. Cobra: 500 Troopers

7\. Bandito: 500 Troopers

8\. Colt: 500 Trooper

G.I.: A noun used to describe the soldiers of the United States Army and also for general items of their equipment. The term G.I. has been used as an initialism of "Government Issue" or "General Issue", but it originally referred to "galvanized iron", as used by the logistics services of the United States Armed Forces. The letters "G.I." were used to denote equipment made from galvanized iron, such as metal trash cans, in U.S. Army inventories and supply records. During World War I, American soldiers sardonically referred to incoming German artillery shells as "G.I. cans". Also during that war, "G.I." started being interpreted as "Government Issue" or "General Issue" for the general items of equipment of soldiers and airmen. The term "G.I." came into widespread use in the United States with the start of the Selective Service System ("the draft") in 1940, extending into 1941. Next, the use of "G.I." expanded from 1942 through 1945. The American five-star General Dwight D. Eisenhower said in 1945 that "The truly heroic figure of this war is the G.I. Joe and his counterpart in the air, the navy, and the Merchant Marine of every one of the United Nations."

Devil Dog: a motivational nickname for a U.S. Marine. It is said by US Marines to be based on the apocryphal use of "Teufel Hunde" by German soldiers to describe Marines fighting in World War I. According to United States Marine Corps legend, the moniker was used by German soldiers to describe U.S. Marines who fought in the Battle of Belleau Wood in 1918. The Marines fought with such ferocity that they were likened to "Dogs from Hell." The "Devil Dogs" nickname for Marines first appeared in newspapers in the United States in April 1918 – about two months _before_ the Battle of Belleau Wood.

 **B: Armor: 2nd American Division (75):**

 **25 Army (Patton) Regiment:**

1\. Peacemaker: 5 AT-TE SBT

2\. Gunslinger: 5 AT-TE SBT

3\. Grizzly: 5 M1A2 Abrams MBT

4\. Scorpion: 5 M1A2 Abrams MBT

5\. Armadillo: 5 M1A2 Abrams MBT

 **25 Marine (Mattis) Regiment:**

1\. Winchester: 5 AT-TE SBT

2\. Remington: 5 AT-TE SBT

3\. Copperhead: 5 M3A3 BFV

4\. Viper: 5 M2A2 IFV

5\. Saber: 5 M2A2 IFV

 **25 Military (Sully) Regiment:**

1\. Torrent 5 MK-6 AMP

2\. Rook 5 MK-6 AMP

3\. Linx 5 MK-6 AMP

4\. Renagade 5 MK-6 AMP

5\. Bullet: 5 MK-6 AMP

The M1A2 Abram Main Battle Tank: An American third-generation main battle tank. It is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army chief of staff, commander of United States military forces in the Vietnam War from 1968 to 1972, and a tank commander during World War II. Highly mobile, designed for modern armored ground warfare,[14] the M1 is well armed and heavily armored. Notable features include the use of a powerful multifuel turbine engine, the adoption of sophisticated composite armor, and separate ammunition storage in a blow-out compartment for crew safety. Weighing nearly 68 short tons (almost 62 metric tons), it is one of the heaviest main battle tanks in service.

The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer Super Battle Tank: a low-built vehicle that featured six articulated legs for propulsion. Its body consisted of two armored halves that were connected by a flexible concertina section, which increased the walker's mobility on the field. Because its legs were low to the ground, the walker had a relatively low top speed, but its also enjoyed greater stability. As its name suggests, the AT-TE was suitable for all terrains; not only was it able able to climb sheer surfaces, but it could also survive in the vacuum of real space. The AT-TE measured 22.02 meters in length and 9.57 meters in height.

The M2A2 Bradley Infantry Fight Vehicle: An American infantry fighting vehicle that is a member of the Bradley Fighting Vehicle family. It is manufactured by BAE Systems Land & Armaments, which was formerly United Defense. The Bradley is designed for reconnaissance and to transport a squad of infantry, providing them protection from small arms fire, while also providing firepower to both suppress and eliminate most threats to friendly infantry. It is designed to be highly maneuverable and to be fast enough to keep up with heavy armor during an advance. The M2 holds a crew of three: a commander, a gunner and a driver, as well as six fully equipped soldiers.

Mitsubishi MK-6 Amplified Mobility Platform: A distant descendant of the first military exoskeletons used on Earth in the mid-21st century. It was improved during military service in a myriad of combat theaters – from arctic to jungle to desert – over the decades. Sealed and pressurized models for toxic environments were developed as well.

 **C: Air: 912th Air Squadron, 913th Air Squadron:**

 **760 Air Force (Eagle) Squadron:**

1\. Eagle Fighter group: 380 T-65 X-Wings

2\. Knight Fighter group: 380 T-65 X-Wings

 **40 Air Force (Constitution) Squadron:**

1\. Prowler Gunship: 40 LA/AT Gunships

2\. Rancher Gunship: 40 LA/AT Gunships

The Incom T-65 X-wing starfighter: The primary all-purpose starfighter of the Rebel Alliance and its successor governments. Known for its versatility and exceptional combat performance, it was a favorite with Rebel and New Republicpilots. Possessing deflector shields, a hyperdrive, an R2 astromech for repairs and navigation, and a complement of proton torpedoes, the X-wing allowed the Rebellion to launch raids in Imperial space with improved odds of a successful mission.

The LAAT Gunship: An engineering masterpiece that took years to produce. The Kaminoans had to overcome many tasks that faced them from new weapon designs to stability. They used repulsorlift turbines located in the wings and base of the transport to provide stability against the anti-aircraft weapons deployed by the CIS. They also created a new weapon that would bring mass damage to the battle field, an ion repeater that created a beam to chop through buildings and people. The problem with this was that it constantly overheated. However, the Kaminoans developed a solution consisting of side mounted and wing mounted turrets that were controlled manually with their own mass drive engine. This meant that the weapon wouldn't overheat the main engine.


End file.
